This invention relates generally to display and packaging boxes, and more particularly, is directed to a compact box which can be used for displaying jewelry when configured one way and for packaging such jewelry at the point of sale when configured differently.
Devices for displaying jewelry items, such as earrings, watches, rings, necklaces and the like are well known. For example, in one form, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,456, the device includes an open grid frame and a plurality of domed jewelry pads removably retained within the frame. Mounting means are located on the display pads for securing jewelry items thereto. However, after the jewelry items are sold, they must be removed from the display pads and packaged in a separate box. This becomes wasteful from a number of viewpoints. First, two separate items are necessary to display and package the jewelry items, that is, the display pads are used for displaying the jewelry items and separate boxes are used for packaging the jewelry items at the point of sale.
Another device is a pre-formed rigid box having a base and a cover hinged thereto. The jewelry item is held generally on a projection which forms part of the base. When the cover is opened, the jewelry item can be displayed, and when closed, the jewelry item is secure in the box and can be given to the customer at the point of sale. This box, however, also presents numerous disadvantages. First, the box is relatively expensive to manufacture so as to add unnecessarily to the cost of the jewelry item. Second, when the cover is opened, it blocks other jewelry items immediately behind the opened box, thereby requiring additional space. Third, because the box is pre-formed and rigid, it occupies much space during shipping, thereby further adding to the costs.
Jewelry packaging boxes are also known which are formed from a bottom wall, and four top flaps secured to the bottom wall, the four top flaps being bent to form the side walls of the boxes. Two opposing ones of the top flaps having securing means thereon, such as a snap arrangement, by which such top flaps can be secured together so that the device can be closed. The other top flaps are bent so as to be positioned below the secured top flaps when the latter are snapped together. These jewelry boxes, however, are not used for display purposes. Rather, the jewelry item is merely placed in the box and the top flaps are snapped together as aformentioned at the point of sale. In this regard, it is noted that when the two securing top flaps are not snapped together, the box falls apart in a flat configuration since there is no means for maintaining the box-like configuration. As such, these boxes could not be used for display purposes.